Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia
Bakugan: New Vestroia is an anime series that is the sequel to the anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers. The Vestals The Vestals are a new alien species that have divided and conquered New Vestroia, until the Resistance defeated the Vexos, and freed the rest of New Vestroia. The 3 Dimension Controllers The Vexos also created three Dimension Controllers to change the Bakugan into ball form again. The cities that have the Dimention Controllers are named Alpha City, Beta City, and Gamma City. The Resistance's job is to destroy the three Dimension Controllers which change the Bakugan from their ball form to their Bakugan form. They have destroyed all the Dimension Controllers including Prince Hydron's spare. New battle system The new battle system has a life gauge which has total 500 life points that will cause win or lose. It will be damaged when your Bakugan loses. (e.g. lower than 150 G's, life gauge -150 ) When the life gauge hits zero, you lose. Defeated Bakugan can return to battle. If the winning Bakugan's G power is 500 or more than the Bakugan that lost the battle, the losing Bakugan will go to the winner. The only way to get it back is to beat it by 500 G's. Your allowed as many abilities as you want but you can only use a maximum of three per turn. Episodes Characters Heroes Brawlers/Resistance * Dan Kuso: The number 1 ranked brawler in the world. The 14-year-old leader of the Battle Brawlers returns from the previous season. Master of Pyrus Bakugan, he is partnered with Pyrus Neo Dragonoid. Neo Dragonoid gains a new form after agreeing to separate from the core. He isn't an evolved Drago, but the Six Legendary Soldiers separated him from the core. Frosch informed Drago that "You will not be as powerful as you once were, and you will not look the same". Dan is still going out with Runo, as it is revealed in Episode 1. His Bakugan Trap is Pyrus Scorpion which is obtained in episode 5. In episode 16, Dan lost Drago to Spectra when Spectra activated a forbidden card but in episode 18, Dan wins him back thanks to the help of Apollonir. In episode 27, Drago evolved into Cross Dragonoid. At episode 42 Drago prevented the BTS from activating by absorbing the six attribute's energies. After receiving the energies, Drago evolves into Helix Dragonoid. * Shun Kazami: The number 3 ranked brawler in the world. Shun a 15-year-old brawler returns to Vestroia along with Dan and Marucho. He's still the strong, silent type, and skilled with Ventus Bakugan. After being separated from his Skyress, he is now partnered with Ventus Ingram and his Bakugan Trap is Ventus Hylash which is the shape of an oval cylinder. He is first shown saving Marucho in episode 4 and joins the Resistance in episode 6 after helping Dan. In episode 27, Ingram evolved into Master Ingram * Marucho Marukura: The number 7 ranked brawler in the world. Marucho also returns. A wise, 13-year-old Brawler, he battles with Aquos Bakugan. He is now partnered with Aquos Elfin. Marucho overhears Drago's and Dan's conversation about going to New Vestroia alone and so follows them through the portal. Marucho used to have his Preyas in Bakugan Season 1. Marucho is still the one in the group who knows more about the Bakugan, is still caring about everyone and everything. In episode 27, Elfin evolved into Minx Elfin. * Ace Grit: Handsome but sarcastic, he favors the Darkus attribute and is usually deep in thought. He is partnered with Darkus Percival and uses the Falcon Fly as his Bakugan Trap. He usually regrets what he says sometimes. He is 16 in age and acts just like Dan. He and Mira fight a lot like Dan and Runo. He has a crush on Mira and won't admit to it. In episode 27, Percival evolved into Midnight Percival. * Mira Clay: Mira is a Subterra brawler. Mira is a Vestal girl and leader of the Resistance. She is also Professor Clay's daughter. She is accepted by the Brawlers but not entirely trusted. She also has a missing brother, whom she suspects may be Spectra due to their similar way of tossing their Bakugan, but in episode 12 it is revealed that Spectra is Keith-her brother. She is partnered with Subterra Wilda. She is 16 years-old, and wish she could find her missing brother someday, so that he can join the team in order to help free the Bakugan. She also has a major crush on Dan but won't admit to it. In episode 19, she betrays the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance to follow Spectra and find out what he's doing in New Vestroia. In episode 27, Thunder Wilda evolves into Magma Wilda. * Baron Leltoy: He's a Vestal boy and also a big fan of Dan, Marucho, Shun and Drago. He is kind and loyal to the Brawlers Baron battles with Haos Bakugan. He is partnered with Haos Mega Nemus and the Bakugan Trap, Piercian. He is 12 going to be 13. At one point, Baron did battle with Runo's Tigerra, but lost her to Spectra in the first episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. When on Earth, he shows signs of a crush on Runo. In episode 27, Mega Nemus evolved into Ancient Nemus. *'Runo Misaki':The number 6 ranked brawler in world. Runo is a Battle Brawler and a strong brawler. She joins the resistance when Mira gives her a Haos gauntlet. She is Dan's girlfriend. *'Julie Makimoto': The number 8 ranked brawler in the world. Julie is a Battle Brawler and a strong brawler. She joins the resistance when Mira gives her a Subterra gauntlet. Has a small crush on Ace. She is dating Billy Gilbert. *'Alice Gehabich': The number 2 ranked brawler in the world. Alice is a Battle Brawler and a strong brawler. She joins the resistance when Mira gives her a Darkus gauntlet. *'Spectra Phantom': He was a part of the resistance for a few episodes when Gus is killed. They become allies when he takes them to The Mother Palace. Then he helps Dan and Mira Protect the Pyrus attribute energy so he can have the core. But they fail. Then He sends Helios to go with Drago to save the Bakugan and destroy the BTS. Villains *'Zenoheld': Prince Hydron's father and ruler of the Vestals. He is angered when the Resistance manages to destroy the Alpha and Beta controllers. He is now the leading Pyrus brawler since Spectra left. *'Hydron': The Prince is the leader of the Vexos. It is revealed in "Facing Ace" that he has petrified and is in possession of the Brawling Bakugan: Runo's Tigrerra, Julie's Gorem, Marucho's Preyas and Angelo/Diablo Preyas, Shun's Skyress, and Alice's Hydranoid, and he is currently setting off to complete his collection by getting his hands on Dan's Drago. He has a habit of twirling a little piece of his hair. He is now the leading Subtera brawler, since Gus left. Vexos *'Spectra Phantom': Spectra is part of the evil Vexos organization. He is mysterious and wears a mask, battling with the Pyrus attribute. He uses the Bakugan Trap, Metalfencer, and fought with Pyrus Viper Helios. He seems to want Drago even though his prince demands for Spectra to capture Drago for him. He is suspicious and it seems as if he is going to betray Prince Hydron shown in episode 6. In episode 12, Mira's suspicions of Spectra prove to be true when he removes his mask and is, in fact, Mira's brother, Keith. In episode 21, Viper Helios gets upgraded to Cyborg Helios. In episode 25, the Vexos ditched Spectra and set the palace on self destruct mode. He managed to escape with the help of Gus. In episode 31, Cyborg Helios was upgraded to Helios MK2. He now is working to take the Perfect Core energy from Drago and take over all of Vestal. *'Mylene Pharaoh': Mylene is the only female in the Vexos organization. Mylene prefers the Aquos attribute. Strong and loyal to Vexos, she doesn't trust Spectra and has her own agenda. She is partnered with her Aquos Elico and uses Tripod Theta as her Bakugan Trap. She sees Hydron as nothing but a spoiled brat.In episode 25 she throws Mega Brontes and Elico overboard. Mylene also cares too much about power. That's what made Mylene throw them out. Now she battles with Macubass. *'Volt Luster': Volt is part of the Vexos organization. Volt uses Haos Bakugan and prefers to battle with his strength rather than his mind. He holds a Dynamo Trap Bakugan and partners with his Haos Mega Brontes. Mega Brontes is thrown out in episode 25 from Mylene. He now fights with Boriates. *'Gus Grav': Gus was part of the Vexos organization. He is a macho, Subterra Brawler and is powerful in battle. He uses Hexados as a Trap Bakugan and used with the Subterra Vulcan. In episode 31, he upgraded Vulcan to Shadow Vulcan. He is very loyal to Spectra and is helping him take the Perfect Core energy. *'Shadow Prove': Shadow is a part of the evil Vexos organization. He battles with Darkus attribute, and is cruel and merciless in battle. He uses Fortress (Not to be confused with Fortress) as a Trap Bakugan and is partnered with Darkus Hades who seems to look like Alpha Hydranoid. Now he brawls with Darkus MAC Spyder since Alice and Chan Lee destroyed Hades. *'Lync Volan': Lync is part of the evil Vexos organization. He uses Ventus Bakugan and thinks he's unbeatable. He uses Wired as his Bakugan Trap and is partnered with Ventus Altair. He wears a long cloak to help conceal his battle maneuvers. He now battles with Ventus Aluze. Minor Characters *Professor Clay: Mira Clay's father, he works in a lab in Alpha City, creating and testing on Bakugan. He no longer cares about his daughter's welfare, but instead is caught up with making the strongest, perfect Bakugan. *'Keith Clay': Mira Clay's older brother. His fashion of tossing and catching Bakugan is remarkably similar to those of Spectra Phantom's. When Mira asked her father about Keith, he simply told her that he was no more. Later it was revealed in episode 12, that he is Spectra when he removed his mask in front of Mira. Game Bakugan for New Vestroia are Bakuneon (Set E), BakuBronze (Set F), Bakuglow (Set G), And BakuSteel. Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan seasons